Multiple imaging devices (e.g., also referred to as imagers) may each be used to capture an image of an object in a scene. An apparent position of the object in the scene may differ from image to image due to parallax resulting from displacement between optical axes of the imaging devices. For example, in a case with two imaging devices, parallax may increase as a distance between the optical axes of the two imaging devices increases.